


Knees, Now

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, on a strapon, only mentions Rhea/Pete/Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: It only mentions Rhea/Pete/Reader, and doesn't go into details!!





	Knees, Now

**Author's Note:**

> It only mentions Rhea/Pete/Reader, and doesn't go into details!!

“Knees, now,” came a voice you knew all too well. Biting your lip, you do as you're told. You hated keeping Rhea waiting -- you didn't even want to keep yourself waiting. 

Once you were down on you knees, Rhea put a chair in front of you. “Good girl.” she praised, taking a seat.

“Rhea, we don't have much time before we have to go to the locker room,” you whisper as if someone would hear. 

She smirked, “That's okay, you can just suck my cock, and I'll fuck you in the locker room after the Rumble.” You licked your lips.

“Please tell me you're going to take that off before you're going to the ring, right?” you asked, and she laughed.

“Well, yeah. It would be obvious in my pants, Princess.” you rolled your eyes, moving forward to pull down her pants. 

She had been packing the entire day, and just now decided to give you something you've needed. At the moment, you didn't stop to give her sass, it would just waste time you couldn't afford to lose. Gripping the shaft of the strap, you looked up at Rhea, who had her eyes locked on you.

“You look so good down on your knees for me,” she smirked as you wrapped your lips around the tip. “I wish Pete was here, he'd love to see this wouldn't he?” 

Pulling your mouth off the strap, “Yeah he would.” 

Licking up and down in light strokes, you were teasing Rhea at this point. Knowing that you two didn't have as much time as you'd like. 

“(You're name), we're out of time,” Rhea growled, gripping your chin. “After the Rumble, I'm gonna fuck you so hard.” she said, licking your lips.

Thankfully, you were coming out near the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to title this hsbdvs so I just went with the first thing Rhea said.


End file.
